


healing hands

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [75]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Catelyn Stark Doesn't Hate Jon Snow, Childhood Friends, Double Drabble, Gen, Healing, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Parenthood, Pre-Season/Series 01, Soldiers, Training, Westerosi Politics, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: She’s a mother. That’s all.





	healing hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllegoriesInMediasRes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/gifts).



> Requested by AllegoriesInMediasRes (AO3): "Jon Snow & Catelyn Stark, pre-series, a moment of quiet understanding." I really hope you like it!~ And please yes any comments/thoughts appreciated!

 

 

*

Ser Rodrik Cassel has been a hard man long before Catelyn Tully became a Lady of Winterfell. She's a known Stark by marriage, with no gods up North, and little resistance against the cold.

The men have ice for blood and steel for bones, but they're taught to be loyal to the very end. To their women in their beds, to their noble-lords and their oaths.

He trains Robb, and Ned's bastard, at the same time, letting them bruise each other and practice their fighting stances. Their wooden swords banging and slashing in the air. Catelyn attends to her duties, pausing occasionally to watch from the rafters.

That one, she considers sullenly. Jon's dark curls gleam in mid-light as he parries.

_He will make an excellent soldier._

Robb splits two of his knuckles, laughing boyishly and squirming to get away from his mother as she scrubs the dried blood from his hand. His auburn curls glow, like hers.

Catelyn waits until her son vanishes into the hall, before she reaches for another dollop of healing salve.

Jon instinctively cowers away from her, head bowed, Catelyn's fingers tending to Jon's broken nail. It's not much, but she's a mother.

That's all.

*

 


End file.
